Queen Me
by xoxogossipgirllover2010
Summary: Alice Kirks uncle Diggory has recently died, but when she travels to his estate for his funeral, she discovers a wardrobe. The Narnians coronate her Alice The Glorious. But what happends when the Pevensie children find there way back to Narnia? Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**If you want know what my main character (alice) looks like, see my profile it has images of what she looks like Please don't complain about her being too mary sue. This is just an intro, I know its boring it gets more interesting though I promise **

It was cold that morning as my mother, my brother and I got off the train. As I stepped onto the platform I saw the luscious green country side, it was far different from my usual surroundings in London. I breathed in a scent of freshly mowed grass.

We certainly didn't look like a happy bunch, dressed in all black, my mother with tears in her eyes. But I guess that's what a funeral should be like. I never really met my Uncle Diggory, so I don't really know how to feel. Some said he was crazy, but now that he is gone, the family seem to be alot more sympathetic.

My older brother, Cedric, stood beside me, not really knowing how to feel either. But in every bad comes a good, and in this case, the good is that Uncle left his country estate to us.

My black heels clicked as I walked across the platform, where a small car was waiting. As we slid into the car I sat opposite my mother. Her eyes red from crying with grief. Life had been tough on her lately , both my father and my eldest brother were commissioned to fight in the war, and we haven't heard from them yet.

I looked over to my side to my brother, who was deep in thought. His brown eye brows pushed together to enforce a line on his forehead, underlining his crystal blue eyes (a Kirk family trait). I looked out of the window viewing the bright green buzzing past.

I was instantly amazed at the largeness of uncle Kirks estate which was the size of a palace! As the car pulled up I watched masses of other people walk through the large doors dressed in black.

I looked around at people surrounding me from the front of the ballroom(which turned into a church like place), they were mostly old. There were some young people, a few girls around my age or younger (probably distant cousins). But what really stood out for me was an old woman who went by the name Macready balling her eyes out a few chairs down.

After the ceremony I decided to rid myself of the boredom and take a adventure through the house which was now mine. There were alot of rooms and stairs, so many you could get lost (which is what eventually happened to me). I found I big room with historic artefacts put on show like a museum I walked my way over to a golden crown on a royal looking red cushion. I put it on my head, a perfect fit. I danced happily over to a large silver mirror and admired the golden crown with sapphires on my dark brown curly hair.

I wondered around more aimlessly trying to find my way back to the ballroom. I looked through every door, each one had nothing in it. Such a waste of space.

I kept trying doors until I found a room with a giant wooden wardrobe. I stared at the beautiful wood work in awe, I wanted it. I opened the wardrobe, feeling a slight cold breeze as I did. It was lined with beautiful fur coats; I climbed into the wardrobe wondering how big it actually was. Wait...Is that a tree?


	2. Chapter 2

I squeezed my eyes shut. This was obviously a dream.

It had to be...

I opened them. Still trees

I pinched myself. Still trees

But this wasn't possible was it? What kind of wardrobe has a freaking forest inside it? I looked in awe of my surroundings, beautiful green trees that reached to what seemed like the sky, butterfly's fluttering and a carpet of autumn leaves on the ground.

I wanted to step foward to explore the mystery I had just discovered, but something told me to go home. As I turned around (still in shock) what used to be a wardrobe door simply was more trees. Great.

I'm stuck. In a forest wardrobe. With no way of getting home. No food. No water. Just high heels and a stupid gold crown I found in my uncles office.

Perhaps I could find someone. I made my way through the dense trees listening to birds chirping as I did, looking for something...human. And then I saw it.

'Is that a lamp post?' I asked myself out loud. I found myself in a clearing with a strange lamp post on a lean. This place is weird.

What is mother going to do when I'm not down by supper? How am I supposed to go back home? I started to panic my breath increasing as I did, I leaned against the tall lamp post and took deep breaths.

'Are you a daughter of eve?' someone said surprisingly behind me.

'Ahh!' I yelled, I didn't expect someone to jump up on me like that. I turned around to see a beaver looking straight up at me. 'Who said that?' I asked, frightened. I looked to the trees.

'Me of course' said a voice coming from the beaver.

That's it. I'm officially crazy.

'Yes, yes, I can talk. All you humans are the same, when you see us. Gosh' the beaver said angrily.

'There are humans here?' I asked hopeful.

The beaver's expression turned to sad 'No...They left'

I didn't know what to say. I was talking to a beaver. I was in a forest wardrobe. Yep, definitely crazy.

'I say...how did you get in?' the beaver asked.

'The wardrobe, in the spare room...' I began.

The beaver perked up, it looked like there was a million things running through his mind.

'I have someone who would very much like to see you'

**Review 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

The trumpets sounded.

My heart beated.

As the large wooden doors opened in front of me I saw what I had been waiting to see. My people (the Narnians) lined the sides of the throne room, decorated in red and gold to match my dress. At the large chair I saw Aslan and a faun named 'Tumnus' with a large crown.

Today was my coronation. My first step to forever.

My long train glided behind me as I walked past my bowing people. I walked to the large gold chair and bowed towards Aslan, who was smiling in triumph at me. 'Narnians...' Aslans deep voice began 'today, we make history. To the clear northern sky I give you Alice The Glorious!'.

The crowd erupted with cheer as the faun placed the large gold crown I wore when I first came on my head again. Still a perfect fit. I sat in the large chair my dress making it a snug fit.

This was my destiny. I am the next Queen. Well according to Aslans prophesy anyway.

_Here she is beautiful and proud_

_The Narnians will cheer loud_

_For the daughter of eve that will bring no misery_

_And take Narnia its rightful victory_

I felt sorry for the Narnians. They were betrayed, by their previous leaders. Who ran away and didn't come back, and left Narnia to fend for its self. Luckily I was there. Shortly after my coronation, dark followers of the white witch declared war. The battle was tough, but we did it, with Aslans help of course. And that was the day I lived up to my prophecy.

It was Sunday, my special day. The day I would retire of battle plans, peace treaties and the Narnian court. I would endlessly ride through the deep woods of Narnia on my horse Lila. It was a beautiful summers day, the clouds were bright white puffs and the trees were swaying happily. Until...

'Your majesty! Your majesty there has been a disturbance!' Called a guard on horse back tiring of breath.

What the hell...

Peter POV

'Is it that hard to just walk away?' Susan asked me. She didn't understand. It was simple, he pushed me and tried to make me apologise. I am a King for gods sake, of course I had to act out vilontley. And of course 'Susan the gentle' would not understand that.

'I shouldn't have to' I replied sitting down on the bench in the underground train station.

The others followed. 'Ow! Susan, stop it!' Lucy yelled.

'Stop what...Ow! Edmund' Susan said jumping out of her chair

'I didn't...Ow!'

Sudennly I was poked, and the train started to zoom past us a wind tunnel forming, peoples papers were flying everywhere, yet they seemed unaware of the situation.

'Quick! Hold hands!' Susan yelled. I looked at Edmund who was beside me.

'I'm not holding his hand...!' said the ever-stubborn Ed.

And before I knew it we were on a beach I knew all too well. I smiled widely and looked up to see Cair Paravel. My castle. My siblings had the same reaction. I was home.

'Hault!' Someone yelled from behind us. Lucy had gotten us all into a water fight and we were absolutely drenched. I turned around to see a minator with a sword pointed to us. He was in a strange red and gold uniform- not one I had seen before.

'Relax! Its me Peter Pevensie' I said obviously. He didn't flinch.

'Who?' he asked. I was gobsmacked, surely it hasn't been too long...has it?

'I am Edmund...The just' Ed said trying to make it clear to him.

Suddenly he had a surprised emotion on his face. 'Follow me'...

Alice POV

'Honestly, what is the fucking problem?' I asked storming through the palace.

'You should see for yourself your majesty, I don't know how to explain...' The guard looked nervous.

'Well...where is this problem?'

'The throne room, your majesty...'

As I approached the throne room, I thought I was ready for anything. 'The queen!' I heard the announcer call.

I bashed open the large wooden doors to reveal a sight I thought I would never see in my entire life.

Two sons of adam and two daughters of eve, stood before me with both confused and fearful looks on there faces.

'But I don't understand...' the small child said, that I believe was called Lucy.

'Shhh Lu' the one called Susan said.

I stared at them. Why are they drenched?.

I readjusted my crown on my head and put my hands on my hips, which were made large by the dress I was wearing.

'Where were they found?' I said in my most fearless voice.

'Th...The beach majesty' he said a little frightened.

I walked closer to them, and studied their 1940's clothes, I used to wear. I knew who they were, I was not a stupid girl. They were the ones that betrayed my people.

'Why are you here?' I asked the blonde boy, peter, more than anything.

'Well...I am...' He began.

'I know who you are!' I said back.

They all looked more confused than ever.

I stood in front of the small one 'Lucy, the valiant' I said my voice dripping with sarcasam. I did a little bow, that made the audience of guards laugh.

I moved to the other girl. 'Susan, the gentle...' I said just as sarcastic with the little bow.

The guards were in hysterics.

I did the same with Edmund, who looked more offended than ever. And then came peter.

I stood in front of him, and even though I was shorter, I managed to look down on him. He clenched his jaw angrily. I smiled. 'And lastly and certainly least, Peter..The magnificent' I did the over extravagant bow, and the crowed I had now gathered was laughing so hard you could probably hear them form the dungeons!

'Tumnus!' Lucy said forgetting her place and running to my favourite courtier. I just stared at her as she put her arms around the faun who was immediately shocked by her presence. He just stood there, unknowing what to do.

'Get back' One of the guards yelled to Lucy. Lucy frightendly got back in line with her siblings.

This was too much for me to handle. I walked past them and sat on my throne and just stared into thin air. What do I do? They've betrayed us before. I called in my 2 advisors Tralome and Gaius. Tralome was a big jungle cat that looked like a carnivorous beast, but was actually an intelligent nice cat to me. Gaius on the other hand was a faun, that was old and wise.

'What do I do?' I asked them worriedly looking at the still dripping wet Pevensies.

'I think we should give them another chance' Tralome said while receiving a loving pat from me.

'What would Aslan do?' I asked myself.

'Majesty, no offence, but Aslan has abandoned us, we haven't seen him in years' Gaius began.

'Aslan will never abandon us!' Tralome growled at him defensively.

'Well then what should I do with them? Lock them in the dungeons?' I asked sarcastically. The small one – Lucy overheard this and started to cry, peter hugged her.

And then I heard it... The Roar.

**A/N- So Alice and Peter get off to a rocky start! But that will soon change! Read, Review **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the roar hit my ears I was shocked. Everyone looked towards the large door way to find a large lion. Aslan.

'Aslan!' the four Pevensies ran and hugged the lion, he nousled them back. 'Hello dear ones' he said his voice full with knowledge. I got up off my throne and performed a low bow, with a smile on my face.

The lion gracefully walked over to me and said 'Rise Queen Alice' I quickly got up and went and hugged him. He chuckled.

'Aslan we have a bit of a problem...' Edmund began. But the lion cut him off.

'Well I know, that is why I have come, it seems things need to be put in order' he turned back to me. 'I need to speak to you, alone' I nodded. I was relieved knowing that Aslan would know what to do.

I walked with him to the door at the right side of my throne room and closed it.

Peter POV

'Queen' Alice closed the door. Relief washed over me, I cant imagine what would've happened if Aslan hadn't walked in. 'What has happened here?' Susan asked dumbfounded.

'They think we betrayed and left them' I replied.

'But we had no choice! We had to go back' Edmund fought.

'I think that is what Aslan is telling her...' Lucy said watching the queen and Aslan walk out. They were laughing like old friends.

And suddenly the room fell silent. She looked at Aslan for a second with what looked to be pleading. He shook his head and then looked at us. She walked over to the centre of the room, still keeping a little distance from us, her heels clicking as she did.

She sighed, and said unhappily(mostly to me) 'Welcome back to Narnia...again'. I smiled as I heard Lu say 'Woooo!'

The queen turned around looking at the guards and servants. 'Well, what are you doing? Get these guests rooms and cleaned up, they are positively drenched!' she commanded.

'Yes majesty' they replied bowing. She stormed out of the room after that- she had a temper.

She wasn't that much younger than me, about 16. Her dress was a red and gold bodice and a red skirt, she wore a large gold crown (my crown) on her long curly brown hair proudly.

This wasn't fair, I wanted Narnia back. Narnia was mine. Not hers.

Alice POV

I winced as my servant Ravein, was tying my dark blue corset, she pulled very hard. I looked out of my balcony window to the beautiful sea and beach. I eyed the Pevensie children horse riding on the sand, laughing. Aslan sent news out that the Pevensies were back, and that it was not their fault that they left. I don't know why they are back, I asked Aslan and he simply said 'Its part of the prophecy'. Problem is, he wont tell me what the prophecy is. Great.

But I had other things to worry about the Telmarines were threatening to attack Narnia, and I needed to organise the battle. To tell you the truth I was scared. Scared for the country I had grown to love. But I will not show it. They needed me to be strong, and strong I will be.

I walked into the battle plan room of Cair and sat down at the head of the large rectangular table eyeing Aslan next to me. 'What of the Telmarines? Have our spies seen any suspicious behaviour?' I asked picking up a map and eyeing the large piece of open space, that Tumnus circled and labelled 'Battle Field'. I rubbed my temples, my head was pounding. Stressing as usual.

I'm sure someone was talking about formation, but I was zoning out. Thinking about the Pevensie problem, I have. Could they be trusted? Well Aslan thinks so. I thought back to last night...

'_But what do I do Aslan! I am lost!' I pleaded with the great lion as we watched the waves rumble from the beach. _

'_The Pevensies are trust worthy, try to get to know them, I'm sure they will welcome you' I sighed deeply. It had been a while since I had talked to an un-narnian. _

'_Why should I Aslan? Why are they here? I was doing perfectly fine without their help' I said again taking in the salty breeze. _

'_I did not say you weren't young one. Listen to me and listen carefully: they are here for the same reason as you, to protect the Narnians and to guide them. I know you are anxious about them, but they are the key to peace and prosperity in Narnia once more..._

I ended up promising Aslan I would try, and I will for Aslan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey my lovelies Id just like to say thank you to my most loyal kind reviewers: Princess of Narnia 1192 and princess emma of narnia. If you guys have any suggestions on what should happen next I'm totally open for them! Like, if you want me to put a scene in... Thank-you again, very much **

**Xoxo**

'_For Narnia!' I shouted, as my horse bolted towards the Telmarine army. My head was in battle zone, calculating. And then I noticed something, no one was behind me. _

_I made my horse stop at a complete halt, and I turned around to see all of the Narnians just standing there. 'Well, come on!' I yelled at them. They just stood there, not even Tralome moved. My heart beated faster. _

_The army of Telmarines were running towards me at full speed. Again worried I looked back at them, and something appeared to be making its way through my army. The figure on the horse came to the front where he was visible. Peter Pevensie stood in front of the army looking down at me. _

'_Its a trap' I said to myself. Peter Pevensie had the Narnians on his side, and there Telmarines were 15 seconds from reaching me now. How could they do this?_

_10 seconds. I noticed a large mintator heading my way with a large axe, next to him was a Telmarine in a mask with two blades. I tried to move, but I was frozen._

_5 seconds. I was stressing the only part I could move was my head. I quickly turned my head to see Peter The Magnificent on his horse laughing. I snapped my head back to see the minator swinging his axe towards me..._

'Ahhhh!' I screamed. I shot up, taking in my surroundings. It was still night, and I was drenched in sweat. I uncontrollably breathed so fast, I felt like my lungs would implode. 'It was just a dream' I told myself, trying to calm me down.

I looked at the reflection in the mirror. I gazed at the large bags falling from her blue eyes. 'Stupid dream' I whispered, gazing at the large clock on the wall of my sitting room. 11:57. 'Stop being such a coward, you are a queen' I thought to myself. 'Lucy and Susan will not bite, remember what Aslan said...'. 11:59.

I huffed loudly and got up out of the comfortable chair I was lounging in. Wanting to look presentable, I straightened the red corset around my waist and positioned my silver and pearl headpiece. I am a queen, I can do this.

Meeting Lucy and Susan for lunch in my private chambers was not a very good idea, but if Aslan wanted this, then, I suppose it is what I will have to do.

My hand wandered on the wooden doorknob for a while, until I opened it. Two girls sat at the large table, looking at me curiously. Until suddenly appearing to remember something and got up and bowed gracefully. I laughed.

'Hello, you don't have to do that' I said sitting down beside Lucy.

'Before we eat, I would like to say thankyou for all you have done while we were away' Susan said nicely.

I smiled. 'It is no problem at all, Narnia, if anything, is a blessing'.

Lucy smiled up at me 'If you don't mind me asking...where are you from?'.

I was confused for a second and then realised what she meant. 'I'm from London'.

'I told you she was English!' lucy said to Susan. Susan looked quite embarrassed.

'But how did you get in?' Lucy asked again. I did not mind this, Lucy especially was quite nice.

'I know it sounds silly, but I came...through a wardrobe!' I said laughing to myself.

Both their faces lighted up. 'So did we! Are you meaning the one at Kirk manner?' Susan asked me.

'Yes, I am a Kirk. I was exploring the house after my Uncle Diggory's funeral...' I said. I wated their smiles fade to sadness.

'You mean he's dead?' Lucy asked almost crying. I looked to Susan who looked at me with sadness.

'Yes..' I began.

Way to go Alice! Your really good at lightening the mood.

One week later.

I am truly glad that I had lunch with Lucy and Su that day, we speak daily now. Its good for me to have human company. The next step is Edmund and Peter. I thought to last night...

_The court of Narnia was alive with spirit as darkness took over the sky, everyone was gathered in the throne room, from knights to duchesses. Dancing and eating the large feast. I sat at my chair and watched Su dance with a nobleman hailing from Archenland on visit. I laughed at Lucy and Tumnus trying their best to dance during a fit of laughter. My maid Revain sat next to me also laughing at the attempt. _

_I took a sip of wine as I glanced over the whole court, stopping at Peter Pevensie who was talking to Gunthar one of my battle consultants. He was wearing a long sleeved white loose shirt with brown pants and black boots, if he didn't try to kill me last night in my dream, I would say he was looking quite hot. I snapped back to reality, and realised he was staring at me. Shit, I watched as he bowed his head to me. I half smiled back and in return bowed my head to him. _

I once read in a history book that Edmund and Peter were very involved in the battles of Narnia. Perhaps I could invite them to a meeting about the Telmarines...

**Hey if you want to know what the dress looks like that Alice was wearing look on my profile I love reviews btw...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This extra long chapter is dedicated to my absolutely amazing reviewers Princess of Narnia 1192 and princess emma of narnia. xoxo**

Revain brushed my almost black hair gently as I was in war with myself (in my head anyway)... _Should I invite Edmund and Peter? What if they refuse? You see rejection isn't really my thing..._

_You are a Queen just invite them...But I'm not that confident..._ To be honest I'm not, all the 'I'm frightened of nothing because I'm a Queen attitude' is just a mask I put on. In reality...I'm scared.

'Stop worrying yourself majesty, you're going to give yourself wrinkles' Revain said in her soft voice, as she placed a ruby gemstone crown on my head. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I actually completely forgot about her doing my hair, it was in a perfect bun with braids leading into it. I don't know what I'd do without her.

'Wrinkles are the least of my worries Revain...' I said admiring my view of the picturesque beach from the bathroom chair. She laughed, and simply shook her head.

'Where do you suppose Peter and Edmund would be?' I asked her staring off into the view again, pretending not to care much.

'Probably at breakfast, I heard they were to go on a hunt this morning' She said smiling at the mention of them. Revain was very beautiful, with her long straight auburn hair pulled into a braided bun. I have sometimes grown quite jealous of her, as alot of men at court seem to be besotted with her. But I love her like a sister and she is one of my best friends.

'Can you go and send them a message for me?' I asked her. She nodded.

'Tell them that I have both appointed them part of the Battle Council, because of their past experience... also tell them I would like to see them, and their sisters at 7:00 tonight in the throne room...' I said.

'Yes your majesty' she said taking a small bow, as she was at the door, I suddenly remembered something...

'Oh and Revain?' I said calling after her.

Her head popped around the door, 'Thankyou' I said smiling. She smiled back.

(Warning intense fluffy moment)

'Wait sir Francis! Wait!' I yelled after a servant, as I ran as fast as it was possible in my corset and shoes. The corridors whooshing past me, I heard faint 'your majesty's' as people saw me running like a madman through the castle.

See this all started about 11:00, when I gave sir Francis (a faun) a box to be delivered personally to the Archenland court. But, unfortunately it is the wrong box and this box has my coronation crown in it. So now I am running at full speed looking like a complete fool trying to find him before he sets off for his journey. How do I get myself into such trouble?

BAM. After turing a corner in deep thought ,I suddenly collided with a rather large piece of furniture, knocking both me and it onto the floor. My head hurt. I opened my eyes to see red fabric covering my face. I noticed the pattern and soon realised it was my dress, out of embarrassment I pulled it down. Only to reveal, something lying next to me that did not look like furniture at all. But a boy...

He was rubbing his head moaning slightly, I soon recognised it was Peter Pevensie. When I regained my capacity to think straight I suddenly went into a chorus of 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!'.

He looked up at me and to my surprise, started laughing. And then he seemed to realise who he was actually laughing at.I smiled in embarrassment. He got up quickly and said 'No, I'm sorry your majesty, it was my fault, I was running rather fast...' he began, but as soon as he gave me a chance I butted in.

'Then I suppose the fault can be both of ours as I was running also' I said taking in his complexion. He was decked out in hunting gear, but had a first aid kit in his hand. 'Are you alright? I asked glancing at the white box.

He saw where I was looking 'Oh yes, you see I was running fast because my brother...Ed, hurt himself on our hunt, and I was bringing a first aid kit to him' he said, then taking in my probably messy hair and dress he asked 'Are you alright your majesty?'

It took a moment for me to think about why I was running in the first place. 'Shit!' I yelled un-gracefuly, 'I'm sorry but I have to go!...And call me Alice!' I had to get to sir Francis before it was too late.

Without waiting for a reply I started into a sprint again heading for the carriage entrance, where Francis would be if he had not gone already.

Great, good on you Alice. Now Peter Pevensie probably thinks your a cluts.

Tap. Tap. Tap went my fingers on the grand wooden throne chair, as I waited impatiently for the Pevensies. Aslan said I could trust them, so I will. I feel a bit bad about how I treated them earlier, but I was only protecting Narnia, and now iv'e got to know them – well half of them, I suppose its time to give them what they left behind.

'Her majesty High Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, His majesty King Edmund and High King Peter!' The announcer called with a worried look on his face. There was a bit of a debate over what their official titles would be, but in the end everyone agreed to follow Aslans rules.

The large doors opened in front of me to reveal the family and I felt a sensation on déjà vu wash over me as I looked at them. I smiled at Lucy, of whom I had been spending alot of time with, she smiled back.

I avoided looking at the boy on the end, out of sheer embarrassment.

I got out out of my chair and two guards shifted throught to the centre of the room carrying a large golden chest. I eyed the Pevensies looking at the box rather strangley.

'My guards recovered this in the cellar, it's from your time, I believe it belongs to you' I said walking toward the box and gesturing for them to come and look. Lucy was first feeling quite confortable coming around then followed Susan, Peter and lastly Edmund.

It didn't take long for them all to shre shrieks of joy with eachother as they all reached inside the chest excitedly. 'My bow!' Susan said pulling out the large bow and blowing the dust off it.

Lucy laughed and ran over to me and hugged me around the waist holding on tightly to the dagger she drew out of the chest. I was taken aback by this, as did not really know what to do, the guards tensed as they saw. But I eased them when I hugged back.

'Thank you...' she said dipping in a bow 'your majesty' I laughed at this and replied, 'Your welcome'.

Next, Edmund came up to me and bowed 'Thank you your majesty... I thought it had been lost' he said gesturing towards the shield with the symbol of the Western Woods on it. It was the first time I had never really spoken to him before.

'I read you quite the swordsman Edmund' I said to him.

'Well, if I may be so bold majesty, you read right' he said proudly puffing out his chest.

I laughed at this, I could tell I would like him. 'Well then you should compete at this Saturdays joust, you might make history further'

He flashed his white teeth at me 'I shall, thank you your majesty, but I'm afraid I'm no match for my brother, Peter.

I looked to Peter who shot a glance in our direction as we mentioned his name. 'Then I suppose you should join too, we could always use more knights'.

Embarrassment washed over me as Peter walked over to Edmund and I 'I would like to thank you for appointing us to the battle council, your majesty. We are happy to contribte to Narnia as much as we can' Peter said looking at me.

'Oh yes well, I figured with your history, we could use you' I said eyeing Tralome sneek into the throne room. He bowed his furry striped head.

'Your majesty you are needed in the reception room, something about the Telmarine advisor wanting an audience'.

My face went black, never before had I met such a rude advisor as the Telmarine one.

With my feelings full of hate I simply said to the Pevensies 'Excuse me' before exiting and stalking to the reception room.


End file.
